The Jewels of Battle
by AinuAlasse
Summary: A History of a 7th Age Elf and The Last Battle. I will stay true to Tolkien and have Tulkas and Turin defeat him, but I am taking a bit of creative license and loosing him from the Void to reak havoc on Middle Earth before he goes to judgement and defeat
1. Long Years Ago

The Jewels of Battle  
  
By Joy (KingdomWarrior)  
  
Chapter One - Long Years Ago  
  
As it is written in the Red Book of Westmarch, the Third Age ended with the War of the Ring and the Ring Bearers going over the Sea to the West. With the end of the Third Age, so ended the reign of the Elves in Middle Earth. Yet there were a few who remained, Elladan and Elrohir Halfelven, sons of Elrond and Celebrian of Rivendell, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, and Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien.  
  
With the end of the Third Age and the destruction of Sauron, the Necromancer, the realm of Mirkwood was restored to its splendor and renamed Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves. This is where my tale begins.  
  
My name is Ainu Alassë, an Elf from the realm of Lindon, on the River Lhûn. This was once the realm of Oropher, the father of Thranduil. My great- great-great grandmother, Lindoameldawen, Beloved Maiden Singer, was the sister of Thranduil. After the departure of Oropher and Thranduil, she stayed in Lindon for her lover, Thronalarca, Swift Eagle. They were soon married and bore three children. The first, a son Furinecco, which means "a concealed spear." Several years later, she bore a daughter, Rínawilwarin, whose name means Crowned Butterfly. At her birth, many butterflies greeted her by lighting upon her head. Then, some time later, she bore Nyamelissenuruwen, Daughter of my Lover's Death. She was thus named, for in her birth Lindoameldawen died.  
  
After the passing of Lindoameldawen, Thronalarca departed with the children to the realm of the Wood of Grennleaves, where his Father-in-law reigned. The next few years were trying times. This was the beginning of the formation of the Last Alliance. For the next ten years, it was a battle to keep Sauron and his forces from attacking the Wood. Finally, in 3441, Sauron is defeated, but at great cost to Elves and Men. For in the heat of the battle, Oropher and two-thirds of his army was lost. But to the gladness of the heart of the Elves of Greenleaves, Thranduil returned to become King. Though he was battle-weary and deeply grieved, he quickly took to him a wife. And thus ended the Second Age.  
  
Many years passed and the children grew strong and healthy. Rínawilwarin and Nyamelissenuruwen married the sons of Thranduil's chief advisor. Yet Furinecco desired to return to his homeland, the realm of Lindon.  
  
Because of the peace between Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Arnor, Furinecco's travels were fairly uneventful. After many days of travel, Furinecco reached the land of Lindon. He was amazed that many of the Elves were now gone. He hadn't realized what a toll the War took upon the whole of Middle- Earth. He soon learned that the Lord Gil-galad fell in the same battle, along side his grandfather. This brought back many memories, which had caused him to flee the Wood of Greenleaves.  
  
Furinecco wandered the land of Lindon from Forlindon in the North to Harlindon in the South. He even journeyed to the East, into the Realm of Arnor and Fornost. Finally, he settled in Mithlond, The Grey Havens, on the mouth of the Gulf of Lhûn. Some years later, as he was walking through the forest, he saw a very fair Elven maiden of the Noldor. There was a light that shone about her. Her hair seemed to be weaved with the purest silver. He was drawn to her beauty, yet dared not to speak. She seemed to glide thought the forest as she danced. It seemed to Furinecco that a spell had been laid upon him, for he could not move. There he caught in a vision butterflies about her as she danced. He was entranced for hours, caught by the beauty of this maiden.  
  
As the evening star appeared over the horizon, the trance was broken and he discovered that she was gone. Furinecco's heart was broken. He lay upon the grass and waited. He waited till the dawn of morning, rising in hope that the maiden would appear again; in a vision or before him, he did not care. As the sun rose into the morning sky, the dew glistening in the newness of the day, she appeared. She was standing shrouded in mist. Her raiment was white as freshly fallen snow; her sleeves were intertwined with silver, bright as the evening stars. Every move that she made was as fluid as the river itself. Her eyes were grey, yet deep and sad.  
  
Furinecco was afraid to speak, but a greater fear yet held sway of his heart. He was afraid that she would leave him again. He longed to reach out to her, to touch her fair skin, to hold her body close to his. He stepped out from his place of hiding, the sun now full in the sky, its bright rays glowing behind him. As he walked closer to where she lay, a song came into his heart. He began to sing in the ancient tongue of the Elves.  
  
Linda, lissëlinda (Beauty, sweet Beauty)  
A Tula! (Come!)  
Liltalya mápanë indonya. (Your dance has seized my heart.)  
Milya, milya! (I desire, I desire.)  
Nalyë melrina (You are Crowned with Love)  
Lindanya, lissëlinda. (My Beauty, sweet Beauty)  
  
At this, the fair maiden rose from her resting place. She wore a garland of sweet smelling honeysuckle, entwined with silver ribbons and sapphires. Her grey eyes met Furinecco's dark blue. She spoke within herself, "My heart doth desire this one. The sound of his voice quells all fear of harm. But I must leave now, the day is passing." She started dancing through the forest, quickly weaving a path that Furinecco could not follow.  
  
How his heart cried out in longing. He walked the forest, calling out the name that he had given her in song, Rînanmelth, crowned with love. "Rînanmelth, aníron. Rînanmelth, I desire you. Come to me, my love." Into the late hours of the night, Furinecco wandered in seeming darkness. His heart was blackened; all hope had fled from him. It was in the moment of greatest despair that Love returned to him. He saw again the beautiful maiden, her raiment was as the midnight sky, glistening with the stars of heaven.  
  
He called out to her, "Rînanmelth, my love!" Her heart was pierced by his words. She came to where he stood by the riverbank. "Rînanmelth, my love! I crowned you with my love since I first saw you. You captured my heart with your beauty; your dance entranced me in a dream. Aníron! I desire, I desire." He took her hand and drew it to his heart and with the other he caressed her cheek. She softly spoke to him. "I am Silmariën, the Lady of the Silver Crown. I am the kinswoman of Gil-galad." Her face darkened and her eyes showed much pain. "I have endured much since his passing; my heart has been wounded, I thought, beyond repair. But now I see Love, my heart will heal and my soul shall soon rejoice."  
  
Furinecco and Silmariën walked hand in hand through the forest many days. They soon departed from each other, to make preparations for their marriage. After many days apart, the longing in their hearts grew, but soon the day of their union approached. The ceremony took place at the Grey Havens, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, his uncle, and Círdan of Mithlond joined the hands of the two in marriage.  
  
In the course of time, Furinecco's heart began to heal from all hurts and he and Silmariën bore a son, so they named him Envinyatalis, which means "Sweet Healer." After the birth of Envinyatalis, Thronalarca came to Mithlond. He watched his grandson grow strong, a warrior at heart.  
  
A great day of sadness soon came, for Thronalarca was ready to depart and sail to Valinor. Before he boarded the ship, he laid his hand upon his grandson's head and blessed him. He spoke a destiny upon Envinyatalis. "As you grow strong and fight long, there will come one from you who shall break evil's hold. Stay true to the path that has been chosen for you. Namarië!" With that, he boarded the ship to Valinor. 


	2. Preparing for Battle

Chapter Two - Preparing for Battle  
  
Envinyatalis grew stronger, encouraged by Thronalarca's words. He knew in his heart that the time was coming when he must leave Mithlond and travel to Rivendell, to join Lord Elrond in protecting the lands. Yet that time had not yet come. He had much training in the art of warfare to learn. For many years Envinyatalis stayed in Mithlond, yet there was a growing restlessness within him. At times, he could hear the wind calling, calling him to battle.  
  
In a night vision, Envinyatalis saw one come to him in the likeness of the Elf Lord Gil-galad. In the dream, he placed a weapon of strange craft into his hands. It was not an ordinary sword, in the craft of the Noldor, nor even a Dwarvish sword. The blade itself seemed transparent yet was sharp as polished iron. The sword appeared to grow lighter in his hands as he wielded it.  
  
He then heard words deep in his heart of the ancient tongue of the Elves not spoken in Middle Earth, but for saved ceremony and song. These words seemed to burn within him. "Eruanna anaië len antaina. Len anaië antaina i macil kalava, ya elya nauva ter ilyë yénilya. Ëa airë maranwë ya ëa lessë ar nosselyassë. Erina voronda an i aksa ya len anaië utúvië. A grace has been given to thee. You have been given the Sword of Bright Light, which shall be yours throughout all generations. There is a holy destiny that lies within you and your line. Stay true to the path that has been chosen for you." From that night on, a fire seemed to be in his eyes, a new strength flowed within him. Envinyatalis was an unconquerable foe.  
  
He began to feel a greater restlessness upon him. He soon left Mithlond and traveled a little ways to the land of the Dwarves in the Ered Luin, the Blue Mountains. Few of the Dwarves of Nogrod escaped the destruction that came to Beleriand during the War of the Wrath at the end of the First Age. These went into the North, to the mountains, to seek refuge from the raging sea that sank the ancient world. Of these Dwarves, two were of the linage of Telchar of Nogrod who had forged the great sword Narsil of Elendil and Angrist, the knife of Beren that cut one of the Silmarils from the Iron Crown of Morgoth. In that Dwarven city in the Blue Mountians, he met a dwarf that was of Telchar's linage.  
  
Rundin Stealthhelm was the lord of the Dwarves that were in Ered Luin. Envinyatalis revealed himself to be the great-grandson of Oropher, who fought alone side of Elendil and Gil-galad. When he heard of he linage, Rundin welcomed him. There he remained for some time. He learned the craft of the Dwarves in the foundries of old. In his days at the foundries, he oft remembered the words that were spoken to his heart. He yet saw the Sword lying in his hands. How he desired to forge this sword.  
  
He began to gather materials for Kallasil, the Sword of Bright Light. At last, Envinyatalis said goodbye to Rundin and to the Mountians. He then journeyed to Khazad-dûm, and because of the friendship between Durin's folk and the Elves of Lindon; Envinyatalis was accepted as a friend.  
  
He returned home a year later and in the winter began to forge Kallasil. The days were short and Envinyatalis worked often into the night. The forging of the sword weighed heavily upon him, for a threat of battle was looming in his mind. He spent many hours for many days creating Kallasil. Each blow of the hammer brought images of the coming battle. Hour by hour, the mithril began to take shape beneath the mallet. The clamor of the metal between the anvil and the mallet became deafening at times, but Envinyatalis paid no heed.  
  
He began to shape the sword, sharpening the edges of the blade with much skill. Soon the blade sliced through the air, breaking the silence of the night. Now it was time to put the finishing touches on Kallasil. The hilt was crafted in Mirkwood, by the artisans of King Thranduil, and laden with Ivory. The center was set with a single sapphire, deep as the mid-night sky, shaped as a star gleaming in the midst of darkness. Envinyatalis set atop of the hilt a clear crystal, bright as a diamond. This crystal seemed to possess a light that shone from within.  
  
Upon the blade, he wrote in Elvish script in the tongue of the Sindar, "U- gosto ne môr, ind toba dôrath en-Amar. I 'west e-minuial dartha ah ardhon echedithar aen eden." It is translated into the Common Tongue as, "Be not afraid in Darkness, though it covers the face of the Earth. The promise of Dawn awaits and the world shall be made new." 


	3. Fight For Freedom

Chapter Three - Fight for Freedom  
  
Many years passed and Envinyatalis had grown weary of wandering through the woods and the region of Arnor alone. He knew in his heart that it was time to join the Elves of Rivendell. After two months of travel and countless encounters with Orcs, he made it safely to Rivendell. As he crossed the border at the River Bruinen, Erestor, one of Lord Elrond's advisors, greeted him. Erestor brought Envinyatalis into the heart of Rivendell, to the House of Elrond. Rivendell seemed to be at the height of its splendor.  
  
It was in the days of Tuilë, which is early spring by the reckoning of Men that Envinyatalis came to Rivendell. The flowers were blooming fresh upon the ground. The scent of lilies and honeysuckle hung in the air. The white flowers of the simblemynë, the Evermind, covered the ground in honor of those who perished at the Seize of Barad-dur. The blood-red seregon grew upon Amon Rîn, the Hill of Remembrance. It was here that Men of great honor who had lived in Rivendell were buried. The Yavannamirë was just beginning to bear its scarlet fruit.  
  
As they turned into the valley towards the House of Elrond, Envinyatalis saw the source of the Bruinen, the Falls of the Misty Mountians. They traversed down the vale and flowed through the Valley of Imladris, the Elven name for Rivendell. Envinyatalis wondered in his heart at the majesty of this place. Erestor, reading his thoughts, answered, "There are places more marvelous than this Envinyatalis. Some are removed from the world and shall remain only through song. The trees here are just a reminder of that which we shall never see." He pointed to the Yavannamirë, "This tree was a gift from the Elves of Eressëa to the Men of Andor, the Land of the Gift, which is also called Númenor. It was then given to Lord Elrond by Elendil who fought along side Gil-galad, who was your mother's kinsman.  
  
At that, his heart was saddened. He grieved the loss of Númenor, the Downfallen, and the sundering of Elvenhome from the world. "Why does evil mar that which is good?" Envinyatalis said without realizing that he had spoken aloud. "It is the way of things now," said Erestor, "while evil remains. The Dark Power is rising again in the East and many battles have been fought because of his lies." Envinyatalis saw that his destiny was tied to fates of those before him. "All the fates of the Elves are bound to Arda, as we awoke one with Arda. Ilùvatar has part for all to play, but it is up to us whether we will follow after Him or depart and choose the path of evil," answered Erestor.  
  
The words of his grandfather and the words from the dream came back to him, "Stay true to the path that has been chosen for you." But what is that path? These words haunted him since the very first time that they were spoken to him. "Stay true to the path that has been chosen for you." How can I stay true if I do not know what the way is? These questions lingered on his mind. "The matter is in the heart," said Erestor, reading his thoughts, "not in the mind. If your heart is true, then your path will be straight. But if you heart is weak, then you will falter. But hope is not lost while one remains, for there is still a chance for redemption."  
  
After much walking in silence, Erestor paused and directed Envinyatalis' eyes upward. They were approaching the House of Elrond. The banner of Rivendell flew in the wind, greeting him with warm reminders of being home. Next to the Banner of the House of Elrond was the Banner of Lothlòrien, for the two houses were joined when Elrond wedded Celebrían, the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Envinyatalis gazed upon the house in silence, but soon Erestor spoke, saying "Come, let us go in, for I am expected of the Lord shortly." They made their way slowly up the side of the vale to enter the gate of the House. The gate was wrought of stone, deeply engraved with Elven runes and set with beryl. Erestor spoke and the guards opened the gate revealing the Great Court, where the Council met.  
  
******  
  
Envinyatalis found Imladris more splendid than he ever imagined. The months drew on, the spring ended and the days were growing short as winter was soon coming. In the days of Hrívë, which are the months of winter in the reckoning of Men, that Envinyatalis made request to join with the Scouts of Rivendell. He received a horse named Gil'aglar, the foal of Boronwë the Steadfast. Gil'aglar was silver in color with a flowing white mane and tail. He petitioned Lord Elrond that he might be joined with Glorfindel in his travels. Envinyatalis prepared for travel during Hrívë and in Coirë he set out with Glorfindel to the Realm of Arnor.  
******  
  
In the reign of Malvegil, evil came to the Kingdom of Arthedain in the Realm of Arnor. For the Witch King took up his place in Angmar, in the Northern most reaches of the Misty Mountians. Orcs multiplied in those days and other evils grew in the land. In the days of Argeleb I, the son of Malvegil, the Witch King assailed Arthedain relentlessly. Argeleb I tried to reunite Cardolan and Rhudaur with Arthedain in hopes of driving out the Witch King. But all hopes failed. The land of Rhudaur had joined in secret with Angmar.  
  
Argeleb was slain in battle against Rhudaur and Angmar at the watchtower of Amon Sûl. But Arveleg, the son of Argeleb, came with aid from Cardolan and Cirdan of Lindon drove back the enemies from the hills. But this peace was not long lasting.  
  
******  
  
Envinyatalis returned to Imladris after twenty years in Arthedain. When he returned, he took to wife Lumbulëwen, the daughter of Erestor. Lumbulëwen soon bore a son to Envinyatalis. He was named Berentûr, bold and powerful. Berentûr grew wise and kind-hearted.  
  
Envinyatalis grew restless; a lust for battle was creeping into his heart. He soon set out again for Arthedain. Trouble was again brewing in the realm. Argeleb was slain in battle at Amon Sûl and the watchtower was taken. Angmar captured and ravaged Rhudaur and Cardolan and the last King in the line of Isildur died. The surviving kin fled to the Barrow Downs and into the forest of the west.  
  
Argeleb's young son, Araphor, was under attack in Fornost, but he held strong against his foes. Help soon came from Cirdan of Lindon and Elrond brought a host from Lòrien and Imladris. Envinyatalis fought bravely beside Cirdan, yet his heart began to grow cold. The lust of battle grew stronger within him. Neither the fear pain nor death mattered to him. The battle carried on for many days, but the enemy was repelled from Fornost and the North Downs. They were driven back to the River Hoarwell and for a time, Angmar was subdued.  
  
Envinyatalis returned to Imladris after the battle. Berentûr was strong, like his father, yet his heart was soft. His mother desired that he might sail West with her to Valinor, yet he would not, he could not. His heart told him that there was something that he must do before he left Middle Earth. He prepared to join his father in guarding the Realm of Arnor. Lumbulëwen waited, for she was not ready to leave her son.  
  
During the reign of Argeleb II, evil returned to Arnor. The plague came into Eriador from the Southeast and the lands of Arthedain and Cardolan suffered. The remaining people in Cardolan suffered greatly and most of the people perished. Angmar saw this as their advantage and sent evil spirits to take possession of the Barrow-downs. Some remnants of the Dùnedain, the people of the line of Isildur, came to Rivendell to seek shelter and aide.  
  
Berentûr joined himself with the Dùnedain of the North and scouted the lands. He was eager and able-bodied in war, yet his love was for learning and lore. Envinyatalis and Lumbulëwen brought forth another child, a daughter named Elwen. He loved this child deeply and Lumbulëwen saw that his heart was turning pure again. Envinyatalis decided that he would like to return to Lindon for a time to see his kin. Lumbulëwen felt a shadow grow in her heart when she heard him speak of returning.  
  
They set out in the days of Tuilë and Berentûr bade them farewell. While in the North Downs, they were attacked by a band of Orcs. Envinyatalis fought hard to defend them, but there were more than he could handle alone. Lumbulëwen took up a sword to defend her child against the Orcs, but she was defeated. She took up Elwen in her arms to protect her from the attack. Envinyatalis stood by her side, slashing and cutting, hoping beyond hope that they would live. Lumbulëwen was shot through with an arrow. She lay covering Elwen as best as she could with her body.  
  
Envinyatalis watched as his love slowly died, but he could not do anything. There were too many Orcs surrounding him. He tried to fight them off, but there were more coming. The moment of defeat came, he saw Elwen taken from her mother's arms. He tried to pursue, but he failed. There before him was his daughter, lying on the ground. She had been pierced with a dagger Envinyatalis continued to fight, but his strength was failing. The Orcs were in retreat now; they had done their worst wounding in taking his family.  
  
He rested a long while. He could not turn to face the bodies of his wife and child. "Nai hiruvalye Valimar. Nai elye hiruva. Namárië!" Envinyatalis cried for his family. He picked up his sword with thoughts of joining his family, but the words of his grandfather rang through his mind again. He then vowed that he would seek vengeance upon those that caused this pain. He placed Elwen in the arms of Lumbulëwen and raised up a cairn over them.  
  
He returned to Imladris with sadness in his heart, but greater than the sadness was anger and a fierce desire for vengeance. When Berentûr returned Envinyatalis told him the news. Berentûr sat and wept for the loss of his mother and sister. He blamed himself for this, thinking that if he would have gone to Valinor when his mother had desired, this fate would not have befallen them. Erestor came to them in this time of need, as hurt as he was with loosing his only daughter, he understood the pain that Envinyatalis and Berentûr were going through.  
  
"My sons, do not weep overlong. You will be joined together again. In this is my only comfort. My daughter's life nor her death was in vain. You do not always see what the end will bring."  
  
"Your words bring me no comfort. Not now. Hope is lost, Erestor. I have nothing to live for, so I will die fighting to avenge their deaths."  
  
Berentûr sat in silence while his father and grandfather talked. He was hurting, but he knew that his grandfather was right.  
  
*****  
  
In the reign of Araphant, Angmar renewed its war on Arthedain. He held out and sought to renew the ancient alliance and kinship with Gondor. Arvedui, the son of Araphant, weds the daughter of King Ondohir of Gondor, but he is at war with the Wain-riders and sends very little help. When Ondohir dies, Arvedui claims the crown of Gondor representing the elder line of Isildur. Arvedui's claim is rejected and the crown of Gondor went to Earnil II who promised he would not forget or deny the kinship and would send aid when needed but at the time none could be spared.  
  
Araphant continued and after him his son Arvedui, with dwindling strength to hold off the Witch-King. In 1973 Arvedui sent his last message to Gondor that Arthedain was in great need of help and that Angmar prepared the last stroke upon it. Then Earnill II sent his son Earnur North with a fleet with all he could spare. In the winter of 1974 the power of Angmar arose again and the Witch-King came down with a great host upon Arthedain. He captured Fornost, but some of the remaining Dùnedains escaped to Lindon.  
  
***** Word came from Cirdan in Lindon that Arthedain was under siege again. Cirdan summoned all from Lindon and the land of Arnor to come to him and when all was ready they marched North to challenge the Witch-King in Fornost. Envinyatalis and Berentûr joined in the battle along side Glorfindel and Erestor. Envinyatalis carried the pain of the loss of his family with him still and the fire of vengeance was even stronger.  
  
He fought long and hard against the host of the Witch King. He continued into the night and slew many. His lust for battle grew within him, hatred of all evil burned in his heart. Again, the words of his grandfather came in his mind. In the midst of battle, his heart began to break. He heard the cry of his daughter in his ears. Envinyatalis fought the more against the darkness.  
  
There again, he heard the cry of a child. He then realized that it was not the ghostly sound of his daughter's fearful cry, but that of a child nearby. He fought is way over to the bushes, where a young child lay in her mother's arms. This time, he would not let the enemy take the child. He brought the young child to camp where he gave her to one of the elders.  
  
Envinyatalis shouted to the camp, "Fuin gwannant, aur toll. Hado dad môr, habo na goll e-gail. Tangado haid a maetho! The night has passed; morning has come. Cast off the darkness, put on the armor of light! Stand strong and fight!" They then came down on him from the hills of Evendim and there was a great battle between Lake Nenuial and the North Downs where the host of the Which-King was routed utterly. Glorfindel, on his white horse, rode against the Witch-King but in the midst of his laughter, the Witch-King turned to flight and passed into the shadow of the fleeting night and no one saw where he went.  
  
Daylight came and Berentûr strayed a little, stepping on the dead bodies of their enemies, and recalling, as he saw people lying dead, people that he had known for so long. They had changed; something had gone from them, and all that was left was a face. Their eyes led to nowhere. He stopped long at the body of one, an Elven warrior. His golden hair was now red and bloodied; his sword lay at his side. Berentûr knelt by him.  
  
"Ada! My father!" He touched Envinyatalis' long, silver sword, lying blood- coated in the dirt.  
  
"Thus I will remember you." He then stood up, and took the sword, laying his own, broken and blood stained, by his father. He did not cry, or show more emotion, but inside there was turmoil, and despair. They had failed. No, they had not yet. There was still hope. He shut his eyes, clutching the sword, and whispered "Estel Quelumuva. Quelumuvnyel Ada. Hope will not fail. I will not fail thee Father."  
  
Cry for the Dawn of ages Past,  
Look with eyes forlorn  
Against the day that shall be last.  
Across the Great Sea shall sail  
The ships that Eldars once borne  
To the Land where Hope will prevail once more. 


End file.
